1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle frame, and more particularly to a spectacles set, which comprises a detachable magnetic shelter frame adapted for detachably mounting in front of a primary spectacle frame by means of magnetic attraction.
2. Description of Related Arts
Shelter frames are widely used today. A conventional shelter frame, such as clip-on sunglasses, comprises a plurality of clipping claws for detachably mounted on a shortsighted or farsighted sunglasses so that the wearer does not need to carry and pay for another pair of shortsighted or farsighted sunglasses. However, the metal made clipping claws may scratch the lenses of the primary eyeglasses during the attaching operation. Also, the wearer requires both hands to align and engage the conventional clip-on sunglasses on the primary eyeglasses in correct position. It is troublesome and dangerous for a wearer to use his or her both hands to wear such clip-on sunglasses on the regular glasses while he or she is driving.
In order to solve the problem of the above mentioned clip-on sunglasses, magnetic attachment is recently introduced into the eyeglasses industry, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,416,537, 5,568,207, 5,642,177, 5,737,054, and 5,975,691. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207, a primary pair of magnet members is affixed on two side extensions of a primary spectacle frame respectively. A shelter frame, such as sunglasses, includes a pair of arms for resting over the upper side extensions for preventing the shelter frame from moving downward relative to the primary spectacle for engaging with the primary magnet members of the primary spectacle frame so as to stably attach the shelter frame to the primary spectacle frame. However, the users have to align two pairs of magnet members. If the auxiliary magnet members of the sunglasses are misaligned with the primary magnet members of the primary spectacle frame, the sunglass will fall down from the primary spectacle frame easily.
Moreover, the magnet members are firmly affixed to the spectacle frame of the primary spectacle. Once the spectacle frame is accidentally bent its shape, the shelter frame may not precisely mounted on the primary spectacle by means of the magnet attachment. Furthermore, the spectacle frame of the primary spectacle must be altered to fit the magnet members thereto such that the magnet members will destroy the aesthetic appearance of the primary spectacle.